Siren Song
by PunkKiwi
Summary: My Jeff the Killer story. Rater for strong language, violence/gore, and possible sexual themes. Don't listen to the Siren's song, they'll tempt you and harm you. The new creepy pastas will do just that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, hello. This is a Jeff the Killer fanfiction. I know, weird right? But he is my favorite creepy pasta, and I wanted to write a story that somewhat stayed with his character- insane. So he won't be 'lovey-dovey', but he isn't going to be an extremely abusive sadistic prick. Hard to explain, but I hope the story does some justice.

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.

**Chapter 1**

The street was silent, save for a few branches rustling as wind blew past. But what other noise could be expected at three in the morning? A lone street light stood at the end of the cul-de-saq, marking a turn around point for any vehicle that needed it. The neighborhood itself was nice. Simple middle class houses stood parallel to each other, and all had the same basic look to them; each building had two stories with white sidings, black roofs, a chimney that popped out to indicate a fireplace, and one large window on the upper floor to showcase the main room.

A hooded figure slowly turned onto the street and darted its eyes back and forth between the structures. Choosing- wanting to see if any of them stood out to him as 'perfect'. The perfect place to sooth the _feeling_. He chuckled to himself as the wind blew a few strands of black hair across his pale face.

There.  
The perfect house. The killer laughed again as he practically slid to the fourth house on the left of the street. He studied it for only a moment, noting that a gate separated the backyard from the front, and assumed that more windows would be in the back. So, following his instinct, the young adult easily slipped through the gate and into the backyard.  
It was a nice neighborhood, one of those places where everyone knew everyone and they got along pretty well with one another, so no one felt the need to keep gates locked.

A mistake that would become fatal.

As Jeff made his way into the backyard his carved grin widened. On the second floor a window was wide open. It was getting closer to the summer months and the killer assumed that whoever owned that room had wanted a nice breeze. It was stupid of them, but who was he to complain? It made the job easier and he didn't have to worry about the sounds of someone breaking in alerting any neighbors that might be awake. His hand slipped into the pocket of his hood momentarily to squeeze onto the handle of the blade. It was reassuring in a strange way, as if the action calmed him.

The killer shimmied up a large drainage pipe that ran from the roof to the ground easily enough and was able to make the small jump from pipe to window sill with no issues.

'So far so good.' He thought to himself, having to bite onto his lower lip so he wouldn't let out a laugh. Jeff observed the room quickly, happy with the shadows that had been cast by the moon. He could use those to hide in- in case his victim woke up before he wanted them too. But the moon also caused a shadow to form on the bed, so Jeff wasn't able to tell if his victim would be male or female.

'Oh well' He thought to himself, not like he favored one gender over the other; when he got the feeling all that mattered was that he had some sort of prey. If he focused hard enough, the black haired man could practically see what their reaction would be. He had perfected his technique long ago.

First, he would pull the knife from his pocket- that much had been done. Next, he would grab hold of the sheets. He played out the actions as he was thinking them and took hold of the sheets. Something felt... off. But he was too lost in the feeling to really notice. And finally, he would rip off the sheets, making his victim wake from the sudden loss of warmth, and stab them in the-

'Empty?'

As Jeff raised his arm, knife in hand, the shadows moved and Jeff could see that no one was in the bed.

'But..But this..' The killer looked at the sheets in confusion. Wrinkles in the white bedspread indicated that someone had been laying there, and not too long ago at that. Letting out a growl of frustration he dove his knife into the mattress. Warmth met his hand.

Someone's body heat still rested on the mattress, whoever had been laying there hadn't been up for long. It was then that Jeff heard humming. His eyes narrowed at the bit of light that shone out from under the door. His forehead creased and the spots where his mouth should have ended desperately tried to lower in what would have been a frown.

'Who the fuck..' But his thoughts were cut off. He had already opened the door and followed the humming to the main area of the house that contained the source of light. A young boy stood in front of two adults that had been securely bound with bed sheets, and gagged with tied up t-shirts. The humming was louder and from the shadows stepped two feminine figures.

Jeff was half hidden by the door that lead from the hallway to the living room, but he could clearly see the scene from the space he had.

Two girls, the same age and height of one another, stood behind the blonde boy- who seemed to be about thirteen- and hummed. But not in a usual tone. Their voices caused a sort of illusion of instruments playing. The girl on the right had jet black hair that reached her shoulder blades, and her bangs swept over the right eye. While the girl on the left, though similar length hair, had a head of shocking white and bangs swept to cover the left eye. Jeff could only stare in anger, shock, and some form of amazement as he took in their appearances.

Twins. Identical twins-well, almost. Both had pale skin and similar facial features that only twins could copy to such detail. But the white haired girl seemed to shy behind her sister some and Jeff could see a long scar crossing from under her bangs, across her face, and finally ending at her right cheek. The girl with black hair showed no noticeable scars and stood just a bit ahead of her sister; as if ready to shield the girl from harm at any point. She also held a large kitchen knife.

The pair wore identical clothing that consisted of skirts that reached mid thigh, fishnet stockings and thick combat boots, as well as tank tops- though each girl stuck with their respective colors of black or white. However, on each of their right wrists were tied with the opposite color of ribbon. A white ribbon for the girl in black, and black for the girl in white. Some sort of symbol? He didn't care at that point, he was too interested in what would happen.

The humming grew louder once more as the raven haired woman stepped forward, gently placing the knife in the boys hand. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, as her sister continued the ominous humming.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you off into sleep.  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep." She sang this softly, directly into the boys ear. Jeff stared on as the blonde boy raised his hand, pupils so wide that only a small lining of his blue eye color could be seen bordering the black.

"Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
and you'll always know that your fathers a thief,  
and you won't understand the cause of your grief.  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath." As she continued her song the boy made quick work with his father. Quickly slicing his throat and spraying blood onto the carpet and the boy himself.

Jeff had expected the mother to start screaming and trying to beg for mercy behind the make shift gag. But no, she just stared on with the same hypnotized expression that her son carried. At this point the white hair girl began to chant "Loyalty", but the instrumental sounds didn't stop. They continued to fill the air as both girls kept the song going.

"Guileless son,  
your spirit will hate her;  
the flower that married my brother the traitor.  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior,  
for you are the truth of how he betrayed her loyalty" The last note hung as the chanting picked up. The boy repeated his actions. This time slicing the throat of the woman before turning to face the twins.

"Hush, child  
the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep.  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
each day you grow older,  
each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
for the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
will die in returning the birthright he stole." The boy then lifted the blade to his own throat.

"Is he going to-" Jeff caught himself as he noticed the shockingly bright green eyes of the black hair twin dart to where he hid. He chuckled softly to himself. So he had been caught. Oops.

It didn't stop the song.

"Hush, child,  
the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep.  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
and carry you down into sleep"

The boy cut his own throat. Coughing and chocking for just a moment before slumping to the ground in a pool of his parents blood and his own.

The song ended as both girls chanted the last few lines:  
" Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me."

He felt a mix of emotions. Anger that he hadn't been the one to put these people to sleep, confusion of the strange hypnotic powers that the two held, and curiosity in relation to what would happen now.

"Hey. You." The white haired girl called towards the door he was behind, "Why are you hiding?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot. I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but the song was (Mordred's Lullaby- by Heather Dale)

**Chapter 2**

_"Hey. You." The white haired girl called towards the door he was behind, "Why are you hiding?"_

The killer had already known that he had been caught, but now he was being called to face the sisters. They certainly were odd with their practically identical appearance- save for the opposite colors- and the eerie power that they had. Though eerie is just what Jeff had become accustom to. And so, with a chuckle, he kept a firm grip on the handle of his knife and stepped out from behind the door.

Just as it had happened before the twin with black hair took the dominant role and stepped in front of the other girl, her eyes widening a bit at the site of him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked him.

"I'm not supposed to be anyone. I am myself and you have killed what was mine." He replied as his grin stretched upwards. The two girls shared a quick look before turning to stare at the man.  
"I didn't see your name on them." The raven haired girl paused, "What _is_ your name?"

So now they were having a polite conversation? Fine, he could put up with that. "Jeff. Came here to kill, but apparently you didn't get the memo." His sentence broke off in soft laughs.

"Suppose not." She muttered, taking the moment to study him. His appearance was shocking, disturbing and amazing at the same time. She had never seen a person with those types of features- skin so white that it appeared as if he hadn't seen light in years, eyes bordered with black as if singed, and a permanent smile carved into his cheeks. The raven haired girl tried her hardest to supress a shiver that had been caused by his crazed laughter, and snapped back into the conversation as soon as he spoke.

"And what the hell are you two supposed to be?" Now that made her freeze. The way he could easily slip from laughter to growls; the way his pupils narrowed and darted between her and her sister.

"W-what do you mean?" The white haired one spoke up, instantly catching the attention of the other two.

"I mean, what the fuck was up with your song? You sang, and that kid just…killed. The parents didn't scream or beg, and you didn't even touch them!" Another burst of laughter. "You had complete control of him! He didn't fight or anything!"

"We just…" The girl in white stuttered, looking back and forth between her sister and Jeff, "It's just…something that we can do. It's a long story."

Something seemed to click in Jeff's mind and his smile widened once more. "Ah-ha! So you're a proxy?" But instead of getting an answer, the pale killer stared at the girls as they shared a confused look.

"A…what?" The two said in synchronized confusion.

"So you really don't know..heh..that's…that's perfect! Ha!" Jeff hunched forward with laughter at the thought of two girls with such an odd power, but no idea what they are- or the proper training.  
"Look girlies, if what you're saying is true, and you have no fucking idea what you are, then I think I know someone who can help." The killer stood straight and looked from one girl to the other.

The two seemed to have a conversation just through eye contact; the girl in white seeming to give her sister a desperate gaze only to be met with a stern glare. They kept it up for a few minutes before the raven twin sighed in defeat.

"So…you're saying that this person you know can help us?"

"Yup."

She grit her teeth a bit before answering "Fine. But if I think you're lying to us for one second I will personally put you through hell."

"Been there, done that. Now are you two good to go? And can you finally tell me what your freakin' names are so I can actually talk to you?"

"I'm Harmony," The girl in the white spoke up, pointing to herself, "and this is my sister, Viola." She finished with a point to her sister.


End file.
